deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Divider
A Divider is an extremely tall, thin Necromorph that is fairly strong and hardy. Once slain, the head, arms and legs separate and become independent creatures. The Divider sub-sections are very fast and will damage and attempt to strangle you, but they are much weaker than the original Divider. Dividers tend to be loners, but you'll occasionally encounter a pair, or a single Divider backed up by Exploders. Its components (when separated) are strong when they are attacking but are surprisingly weak and don't take much damage. Strategy *Dividers are always heard shortly before they are encountered. Listen for a deep, loud bellow. *When you come in contact with one, freeze it with Stasis and use the Flamethrower or Contact Beam to destroy it. The Flamethrower is best because it affects the whole body, and the Contact Beam knocks it down and can often take out the component creatures all at once with one blast. The Force Gun is effective, as it is easy to knock a Divider down - several shots will split it apart, and one more well-placed attack will destroy all of its remains at once. *Once a Divider has been split apart, it's effective to use Stasis on all the components as they're just breaking off of the body on the ground. One well-placed Line Gun mine can kill all of the components. *Dividers can't use vents to chase you if you run out of a room, so if you aren't going to be coming back to that area again, you can just Stasis and run. *In Chapter 12: Dead Space, after Nicole disappears, you will find a Divider outside of that building when you exit after retrieving a power receptacle. If you run in the building, it will follow you; if you run outside close to the shuttle, it will follow you. *Dividers' heads appear capable of overtaking another body once they decapitate it, which would require nerves able to fuse together, meaning the appendages the heads use to move around are indeed nerves. Trivia *Dividers can be easily anticipated due to their bellowing, frightening wails, which are quite similar to the vocalizations of the monsters in John Carpenter's film, The Thing. *If you sever any of the Divider's limbs before it splits, the limbs become the independent creatures. However, this happens more often with the head. *Using the flamethrower on the Divider's limbs will cause them to retreat and "cry out" in pain as they attempt to put themselves out. *Although it is not certain, a Divider might be in Dead Space: Martyr. They explain the creature as large with a detachable head that has a mind of its own. It also says that the creature has multiple heads and many legs, and describes it as spider-like, so it could mean its a type of Divider. *The Divider pieces are only being held together by a limbless, headless torso. *In the head component death scene, the head component takes the place of Isaac's head and begins controlling his body. This might be the first stage to creating a new Divider. This is also the only death sequence where Isaac actually becomes a Necromorph. *Also, at the moment the head decapitates Isaac, the tendrils are not yet in Isaac's neck, but Isaac's body still stands for a moment instead of slumping to the floor. This could possibly be explained by the fact that the head didn't give the body enough time to start slumping to the floor, as it started to take over Isaac's body mere seconds after his decapitation. Death Scenes The Divider has three death scenes when it attacks Isaac: *The Divider extends a long, thin appendage from its mouth, which wraps around Isaac's neck. If Isaac fails to remove the appendage in time, the Divider decapitates him. If Isaac succeeds he will take a grip around the appendage and strike it with his gun so it is torn apart. This will stun it for a short period of time. *Upon splitting apart, the head component of the Divider can jump on Isaac and attempt to strangle him with its appendages. This initiates an action sequence that has Isaac bashing the head component to death with his weapon if performed successfully. If Isaac fails, the head component will tear his head off and sink its tendrils into his body. It then clumsily lumbers away with Isaac's body (with the tendrils hanging loosely from the base of Isaac's severed neck) before the screen fades to black. *If Isaac is hit by the creature when low on health, his limbs are torn off depending on where he is hit. left|thumb|300px|Isaac's first death by the Divider. thumb|left|300px|Isaac's Head Component death scene. Gallery Image:Divider_before_death.JPG|Isaac encounters a "complete" Divider. Image:Divider.jpg|The Divider's appendages. dividerw.jpg|Isaac battles a Divider Appearances *''Dead Space'' Sources Category:Necromorphs